Modern wireless data communications provide bandwidth that allows user of wireless devices to use a number of rich mobile computing applications. For example, users of wireless devices such as smart phones can make telephone calls, receive emails, and even receive full motion audio/video broadcasts on their mobile devices. Every time a great new service is offered, users of wireless devices consume it and ask for more. As a result, the airwaves are filled with, and often packed with, data going to and from wireless computing devices.
The electromagnetic spectrum that wireless devices use for communication is treated as a precious resource. Governments control where in the spectrum particular wireless technologies can operate, and also control who can use particular portions of the spectrum (e.g., through high-cost spectrum auctions). Various mechanisms have been used to maximize the amount of data a network of wireless devices and corresponding base stations can put into a particular amount of spectrum. For example, multiplexing techniques may be used to stack multiple data streams in a single range of spectrum. Compression may also be used to transmit more data in a smaller data space.
Such techniques are at a premium when a large number of users want to use a particular communication system. Also, if a base station is to support a wide area (and thus reduce the number of base stations needed in a network), the base station will need to communicate with a large number of users at once. Such support for a large number of users who are all consuming large amounts of bandwidth can define the capability of a wireless communications system to compete.
The particular manner in which data is formatted for transmission in a wireless communication system can affect the quality of communications in the system. For example, various mechanisms may be used to ensure that devices that are separated by a distance are nonetheless synchronized with each other. In addition, data may be arranged so as to lessen interference or lost data that needs to be transmitted. Also, data may be encrypted or otherwise secured against interception or tampering.